


Soulmates: What does it say?

by Speedypan



Series: Hana Collection (OC x Ryou Bakura) [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speedypan/pseuds/Speedypan
Summary: Every night Ryou receives a message about a random sentence his soulmate has said that day.





	Soulmates: What does it say?

  
  
  
Ryou sat in anticipation as he waited.   
Tapping the furniture didn’t make it hurry up but instead made the spirit that accompanied him, even more so annoyed at his host.   
  
Looking from the tv set quickly he saw a envelope by his door and moved over to it. Bending down he picked it up and opened it to see a sticky note inside featuring a sentence from his soulmates day.    
  
Somedays it brought him relief, knowing that someone was out there just for him, but other days he wondered if he deserved it and wondered if it was a massive prank from the spirit. Today it brought him relief as he read the note and a confused look played on his face.    
  
_ What does it say? _   
  
“I think this is actual crack” Ryou read the note outloud and moved over to put it with the collection of notes that had been delivered to him. He didn’t notice any pattern between the notes and sighed as he shook his head. Perhaps, he thought, tomorrow he would get a better hint.    
  
  
                                                            -----   
  
“No i stick to what i said yesterday, this is crack.” Ryou heard a voice say in the hallway and looked around from his locker to see who was around him. However as his eyes scanned around, he noticed a bunch of girls together, quickly pretending he didn’t see them.

 

His heart swelled as he realised what she was talking about and the fact that she had revealed out loud that she was his soulmate. Doubt settled in quickly as he thought again and remembered the chances of it being a coincidence.   
  
“Thats pretty telling considering where it came from” He heard another voice and turned to see Amie and Hana at Amies locker   
  
“I don’t care ” Hana replied while eating the food “I will go down for this”   
  
“Is it supposed to look like that though?” Amie asked her hesitantly and Hana shook her head    
  
“Do you want some?” Hana offered her some of her cookie and Amie shook her head, scrunching her nose.    
  
“It looks- are they Ryous?” Amie teased her causing Hana to go red    
  
“oh my god” Hana giggled as he moved over. As her grey eyes looked up to see him approaching she quickly put the cookie in her mouth and the snack box into Amies locker   
  
“Good morning” Ryou greeted them as Amie and Hana smiled back at him while greeting them.    
  
“Good morning” Amie replied as Hana tried to finish the cookie and Amie closed her locker before giving Hana a smile “You need to get your dick cookies out of my locker asap.”

 

“She means to say sick cookies, like sick as in amazing.” Hana called out after her and Amie shook her head as she walked away and left Hana and Ryou at the lockers. Hanas quietly recovered after the girl left and avoided Ryous confused smile before swallowing

 

“Did you bake?” He asked her and she nodded 

 

“I would offer you some but they're what couldn't be sold.” She told him and he nodded with a chuckle “I can bring you some tomorrow.”

 

“You don't need to.” He smiled at her and she shrugged with an awkward looking smile “Is your morning going well?” 

 

“Yeah.” Hana replied “and yours?” 

 

“Yeah.” He smiled and heard the bell ring “I'll see you in science.” 

 

“Of course.” She nodded and began to walk away before shaking her head at the fangirls.

 

“She was eating a penis!” Ryou heard the gossiping from the group and a strange look struck his face as he heard his Yami laughing loudly.

 

_ Of course she was _

 

A feeling of jealousy flooded through him as it hit him that she was different around him. He had seen her personality through her interactions with other people and noticed how relaxed she was around them, but with him it was as though she had her guard up. The notes, who he had now made the connection seemed to be the only insight her had of her, but as he thought of that he wondered what she had of him.

 

_ I told you that you should have gone to her home last week. _

 

Ryou sighed as his voice filled his thoughts again

 

_ Her parents were out of town. They still are - I can sneak you in. _

 

Shaking his head he walked into his classroom and took a seat and sighed. There was no way in hell he wanted to do that. Even opening up the possibility of the spirit being around her in his body was risky, but it seemed like he wasn't going to hear the end of it. He had to do something.

 

By the time science class had started he was sure of his plan and rehearsed it in his head as he sat down next to her and noticed her head was against her bag trying to muffle her giggles. 

 

“Drop.” Amie said with a teasing voice causing Hana to laugh more and looked up at Ryou with a big smile. 

 

“Amie.” Hana shook her head “sorry.”

 

“Don't be.” He told her as he felt his insides warm up. “I was thinking perhaps would you like to study with me tonight?”

 

_ Biology. And then after you finished, you say you're going to get a snack and find out what she has read. _

 

“Sure. After school?.” She smiled “my parents are out of the city tonight so you can come around.”

 

He nodded in response with a smile and looked to the whiteboard, excited for what was to come.

 

\----

 

“So we don't have to study if you don't want to - we could watch a movie or something.” She told him and he nodded with a shrug as he put his bag down in the living room

 

“I don't mind.” He responded as she disappeared down a hallway and put her bag down in her room before pulling out a book

 

“Alright.” She nodded as she walked back in with a binder and sat down next to him on the couch with a smile. “Lets get started”

 

“I'm sorry - where's your bathroom?” He asked her and she immediately pointed down the hallway. Nodding he left and went down the hallway and saw a bedroom scattered with books and went to enter before hearing his Yami.

 

_ Wrong one _

 

Moving out of the room, he entered the other room and looked around the pink area. He wasn't sure if it was, but as he saw her bag he was reassured. Looking around briefly he saw a flash of yellow and looked to see a sticky note ontop of a box.

 

**Good morning**

 

Frowning, he looked around and hoped to spy something else quickly. He saw the box the sticky note was resting on open and sighed as he took a closer look. Technically he didn't open it, but among the sea of sticky notes he wondered if anything he said was in there.

 

Picking up another one a smile fell on his face as he read something he had distinctly said and shook his head. 

 

**I told her that I love yoghurt. I don't**

 

He remembered as he had told Marik that when he had meant to tell her 'i love you’ but the words didn't work out. Ever since she had brought him in yoghurt treats and now he wondered why she still had. Was she trying to get him to admit it? 

 

Putting the note back he moved back into the living room and saw her in the kitchen. He watched as she reached for food and moved over to help her.

 

“Here let me help you.” He told her and reached to grab the crackers on a high shelf and put them down on the table.

 

“Thanks.” She smiled “I was reaching for the chips though, my dad puts them up high because he thinks it's funny.” 

 

“Here.” He nodded and pulled them down for her

 

_ Kiss her _

 

“Thank you - I'll have to get you over more often.” She chuckled 

 

“For the chips?” He asked her and she shrugged as he moved away from her

 

“We could duel too.” She told him and looked around “invite some more people over”

 

“That sounds fun.” He told her and she nodded as she pushed herself onto the kitchen counter. 

 

_ Oh for Ra's sake _

 

Ryou felt himself be pushed out of his body by the spirit and then be pulled back in moments later. As his consciousness awoken, he realised he now was now infront of her, his hands placed either side of her, his lips close to hers.

 

He felt her lips touch his gently as he felt something bursting in his chest. After the kiss she moved back with a questioning look and looked away as he stood there. 

 

“Hana.” He said quietly 

 

“Sorry - I thought -”

 

“I love you.” He told her under his breath and felt instant regret churn in his stomach. It was just a kiss.

 

“I really like you.” she told him honestly and he nodded as she tried to read his expression. “A lot.” 

 

He stayed quiet as he tried to process her response and saw her move over and moved his lips slightly to meet hers again. The kiss was light and her lips tasted sweet. Kissing her back gently he, ran his tongue over his lip to try to figure out the taste and tasted more of her lip instead. Ryou felt her deepen the kiss after running his tongue over both of their lips and pulled back with a confused look. 

 

“Is that yoghurt?” 

 

  
                                                    --------   
Ryou closed the door behind him as he entered his home and looked at the time.    
He had missed the time but after being with Hana, he wasn’t sure that he needed to see them anymore.    
  
He was sure that she was the one, and if she wasn’t that would be okay. Looking on the floor he saw the envelope and opened it up, pulling the sticky note out and a smile emerged on his lips as he read it.   
  
**She means to say sick cookies, like sick as in amazing**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Melyaliz for letting me write with you oc Amie!


End file.
